


A Caring King And A Beautiful Little Girl

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: Pantherpool Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, pantherpool, t'challa likes to help him, wade had a rough day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: prompt: I've recently discovered your writings.. I'm not very good at giving out prompts but I've been dying to read a SamBucky having kids Fic... Hell a Deadpool/Tchalla having kids would be amazing too.





	

Wade wasn’t exactly sure where T’Challa was leading him, but for some reason he felt like he was in trouble. He felt like a little kid being lead down the hall for punishment. He looked out the huge wall length windows and out into the trees of the jungle, his eyes falling on the giant black panther statue, he smiled a little and then hung his head and sped up, catching up with T’Challa easily.

“Sooo… you’re not gonna like… take me out back and put me down like a dog or something are you? Cuz I know I destroyed that thing, but I promise it was an accident. Rogers threw me through that building and into that car. I can’t control where people throw me when they use me as a weapon… ya know?” Wade said, actively keeping his voice calm, his hands clenching at his sides. T’Challa moved only his eyes to look at Wade, and Wade could swear he saw him smiling. 

“I am not taking you anywhere to be put down. And if I understand your healing ability properly, putting you down would be a useless endeavor, would it not?” T’Challa asked, and yeah, he was definitely smiling. 

“Yeah, that’s…that’s right. A little scary that you’ve thought about it, but it’s right.” Wade said slowly, still keeping stride with the man but no less worried, even after T’Challa’s teasing. 

“Ya know, normally I don’t mind your cryptic silences, I even find ‘em kind of sexy at times, but uh…I gotta say, it’s not really working for me today.” Wade said, biting his lip under his mask and looking at T’Challa, waiting for any sign that he wasn’t about to get in trouble. T’Challa said nothing for a long time, just walked through the halls with Wade trailing a step behind him, fighting with himself in his head about whether or not to talk more. The king finally stopped in front of a door and then turned to look at Wade.

“I am not mad at you Wade.” He said simply, giving Wade a small smile. 

“Oh good. That’s good. Sooo… what are we doing here? And where is…here?” Wade asked, looking at the door with concern. T’Challa raised his hand to Wade’s cheek, moving his thumb gently against the mask. 

“You have had a very long, very rough, day. I’d like to give you something nice for all your trouble. If you’ll let me.” He said, sighing and giving Wade a knowing look. Wade laughed through his nose and then nodded.

“Sure, yeah, go ahead.” Wade said, nodding and feeling silly for worrying. T’Challa nodded, pushed the door open, and walked through it. Wade followed on his heels and then was surrounded by yelling children.

They crowded around Wade and T’Challa, pulling at their hands and yelling greetings. T’Challa smiled down at them as they pulled him and Wade forward. Wade followed T’Challa’s lead and sat on the floor with them, only catching about half of what they were saying. He was picking up on some Wakandian language but it was slow going. He heard lots of greetings, some formal some not, and he could swear that he heard one kid talking about finance but that couldn’t be right because he was holding up a picture he had colored of T’Challa in his cat suit and there’s no way a kid that young would be talking about finance.

Wade felt a pull on his hand and turned to see a small girl looking up at him. She had some bad scaring on the left side of her neck, Wade was pretty sure it was a burn.

“Hey there.” He said, nodding at her and curling his gloved fingers around her tiny hand.

“Hi Mr. Pool.” She said shyly, looking at the ground and shuffling her feet. Wade swallowed hard and felt his chest tighten, he’d never seen anything so damn cute in his life. She moved a little closer, pulling herself forward using Wade’s hand.

“Can you take your mask off?” She asked quietly, her voice so small that Wade found himself leaning closer. He bit his lip and tilted his head, just looking at her for a second and then realized he hadn’t responded. 

“Yeah! Yes of course! Anything for you little one.” Wade said quickly, reaching up with his free hand and pulling his mask over his head. 

“I really hope I’m not covered in blood or something.” He muttered to himself, he heard T’Challa laugh next to him and then felt two gentle fingers on his chin. T’Challa turned Wade’s head toward him. 

“You aren’t.” he said, moving his thumb over Wade’s lip before lowering his hand and letting Wade look back to the little girl next to him. She was smiling up at him. 

“Does it hurt?” she asked, her smiling fading as she moved her small hand to her chest, her fingers resting at the edge of the burn on her neck, the skin there was pink and stood out against her dark skin like the moon in the night sky. 

“Naw, it doesn’t hurt anymore.” Wade said, smiling down at her and moving his thumb over her hand. She was quiet for a moment and then her eyes sparkled. 

“Can I touch it?” She asked, smiling again as she looked at him. 

“Of course you can touch it. That’s definitely what it’s there for.” He said, making a face at her as he leaned forward a little. She giggled and reached out, her tiny fingers moving slowly over Wade’s skin. When she reached his lips he opened his mouth and moved forward quickly, closing his lips over her fingers and making a ‘nom nom nom’ sound as he pretended to nibble on her. She screamed playfully and pulled her fingers back. 

“Noo don’t eat me!” she yelled, her small voice going high as she giggled.

“Aww fine.” Wade said, pouting and crossing his arms.

“You’re just no fun.” He said, side eyeing her and then smiling when she giggled again. 

Then she was hugging him. Her small arms wrapped around his neck gently, her head resting on his shoulders. 

“You don’t think it’s ugly? My scar I mean?” she whispered into his shoulder. Wade felt his throat tighten and his eyes started stinging. He pushed her back a little so he could look at her. 

“No. I think you’re beautiful. Scars and all. And you’ll always be beautiful, no matter what anyone says to you, okay?” Wade said, widening his eyes at her. A tear fell down her cheek and she nodded, smiling again before burying her face in Wade’s shoulder. He listened to her sniffle for a moment and then the other kids and her were walking away, going back to their studies. Wade stared after them for a long time before he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. 

“Are you ready to go home Wade?” T’Challa asked, looking down at him. Wade took a deep breath and looked up at him.

“When did you stand up?” he asked dumbly, blinking hard. T’Challa smiled down at him and then grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

“A few moments ago, where did you go?” T’Challa asked quietly, pushing into Wade’s space once he was back on his feet. Wade shook his head and looked over his shoulder at the children sitting in a circle, they were talking and laughing and answering questions. He looked back to T’Challa and smiled.

“I don’t know. Somewhere nice I think.” Wade said, furrowing his brow. T’Challa leaned forward and rested his head against Wade’s.

“I am glad of that at least. Are you feeling better?” The king asked, rubbing at Wade’s shoulder with his thumb. 

“Yeah, loads. Thanks.” Wade muttered, sounding shy himself now. 

“Did you bring me here just to meet her?” Wade asked as they headed for the door. T’Challa pushed the door open and Wade followed him through it.

“She had been asking to meet you for a while, I thought you could both use a little reassurance today.” T’Challa said calmly, turning to look at Wade and stopping in front of the large windows lining the hall. Wade pressed into his space.

“Ya know, that’s really sweet of you. You’re just a big ol softy.” Wade said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to T’Challa’s lips. He smiled into it and then looked at Wade.

“I have been called many things in this life, but that is a first.” T’Challa said, looking at Wade and pursing his lips. Wade widened his eyes playfully and pressed close again. 

“But you like it right?” he asked, brushing his nose against T’Challa’s. The king huffed and shook his head, his straight face dissolving into a smile. 

“I never would have guessed this, but yes, I think I do.” T’Challa said, his smile fading to a serious look before he pulled Wade against him and kissed him again. Wade closed his eyes and hummed into the kiss, reveling in the feeling of being held so close and feeling so cared for.


End file.
